


Together to Make History

by loofahlover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Shotgun Wedding, oblivious yuuri - Freeform, takes place after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofahlover/pseuds/loofahlover
Summary: It's right before his wedding, but Yuuri finally figures it out: he's in love with Victor.





	

It starts with a well-meaning question from Phichit: So when are you and Victor getting married?

“Ha?” Yuuri said.

You know,” Phichit points at his ring. The one he bought. Which happened after Victor had been talking about proposals.

“Oh no!” Yuuri waved his arms around frantically. “That was just. I mean, I get why some people think, but. Good luck! That’s what it was!”

It is Phichit’s turn to say “ha?”

Yuuri mumbles something about the ring being a good luck charm for him.

“But it’s a,” Pichit leans forward, poised to whisper into Yuuri’s ear, “WEDDING RING!”

Once Yuuri gets his hearing back, he stares at the ring. Then at Phichit. “Really?”

Phichit looks back in despair. “Isn’t it?! Victor said you were engaged!”

“Ahahaha,” Yuuri laughed nervously. “Well Victor's well known for his use of hyperboles.”

“But he kissed you! On international tv!”

“That- that was- he said he didn’t know how to express himself otherwise!” Yuuri sputtered.

“But you love him!”

* * *

 

I love him?

Yuuri stared at the snowflakes whispering down. He had stumbled away from Phichit without noticing, and somehow ended up outside.

I guess you could call it love, he thought to himself. He had been Victor's fan since he could barely skate. The sensuous way he moved, the expressions: he could not get enough. Who could?

But it was registering that his definition of love was not what Phichit-kun was making a big deal about.

What does it mean to be in love, Yuuri wonders, as he puffs warm air onto his fingers. He had been skating so long; the thought of romantic love barely even meant anything to him. What was he missing out on, anyway?

Holding hands? Victor did that all the time.

Hugging? Yeah.

Kisses? Done.

Dating? Well, they had gone sightseeing around Hasetsu, and then there was that time they went shopping for rings.

Se-se-sex? Of course not! Though he had seen Victor naked. And in compromising positions…

Holy shit. How hadn’t he noticed?

Being in love, the kind of thing he had been searching for on the subject of Eros. That was not katsudon anymore, that hadn’t been katsudon for a long time; that was all Victor. So that Victor would only see him, only experience him, never leave his side, be with him forever.

Yuuri hitched a breath. “I’m in love with him.” 

* * *

 

“Yuuri! Where are you?” Phichit yelled outside of the exhibition center. He was starting to garner a troubled audience. Speaking of which: Instagram time! He took a selfie of himself in a desperate searching pose. He’d just added the hashtag #wheresYuuri when he was interrupted.

“Phichit-kin.” said a pod person that looked like a smiling Victor but seemed quietly furious.

“Yes Victor?”

“Do you know where Yuuri went?”

Phichit continued to smile, his nervousness betrayed by a single sweat drop. “No? Why would you ask?”

Pod-Victor smiled even wider as he leaned in. “Hm hm. maybe because someone noticed that you were the last person he spoke with. They also noticed that after speaking with you, he looked distraught. Devastated. On par with the time he made a mess of himself last year.” He was close enough to bite Pichit’s nose off.

“Ah. Well it makes sense, since he’s going through some turmoil as the moment-”

“Such as?”

Pichit squeaked. “Oh look, isn’t that Yuuri?”

“WHERE?”

Pichit watched as Yuuri walked solemnly toward them, like he hadn’t inadvertently sicced his totally scary fiancee (or not? Coach? Platonic cuddle buddy? Pichit didn’t even care anymore). He was still looked a bit dazed, like he couldn’t believe what was happening.

“I was looking up national legislation,” Yuuri mumbled.

“On what?”

“On marriage.”

Victor gaped.

“It turns out that we can get married in Barcelona. Here’s a copy of the paperwork.”

Victor fumbled the papers being handed to him.

“But it’s not just Spain,” Yuuri continued with eerie calm. “There are a handful of European countries we could get married in. unfortunately, same-sex marriage is still illegal in Russia. Japan, too. But so long as I apply for a key certificate with Japanese authorities, I can marry you overseas without any legal difficulties.”

“That’s...good?”

“Yeah. Especially if we end up cohabitating in japan, it won’t cause any problems with the authorities, and I can’t say the same for domestic couples at the moment-”

“Yuuri, Yuuri. You’re leaping ahead of me as usual.” Victor clutched Yuuri’s shoulders, his hands shaking.

Yuuri finally snapped out of his daze and started to blush. “Ah, sorry! I know I’ve never even brought it up, and it wasn’t until recently I realized,” Yuuri stammered, “I had everything I ever wanted in my grasp, and I was almost foolish enough not to realize it. So I... I want to make it official? At least that’s what I was thinking.”

“Wonderful!” Victor jumped into Yuuri’s arms. “We can get married now, and then have the honeymoon in Hasetsu!”

“Eh?! But- but weddings take time to prepare.”

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and dragged him over to the now-excited crowd, eyes shining. “I refuse to go a second longer without being married to you. Excuse me! Is anyone here an ordained priest?”

A voice called out, “I am. Why do you ask?” It came from an elderly man. Strong voice, hair graying. His grandson Yuri Plisetsky by his side.

Viktor beamed. “Perfect gramps! Can you marry us right this instant?”

“What the FUCK are you idiots doing-”

“Language, Yuri!”

“Sorry grandpa.”

* * *

And so the biggest event of that year’s Grand Prix, more so than Yuri’s narrow win against Yuuri, or Yuuri’s rise to the podium, or J.J.’s lackluster performance, was the post-competition wedding between Yuuri Katsuki and his coach.

 Viktor was in his coaches’ outfit; Yuuri in his track suit.

 They made a show of taking their gold bands off, then putting them on each other again.

 They kissed for the second time.

 Everyone cried and ate katsudon.

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work, but i honestly see this happening. please don't kill me.


End file.
